


If It’s Not Rough, It Isn’t Fun

by SciFiJunkie17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But aren’t we all?, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder, OFC is thirsty for Mando, Prostitution, Slow Burn, The Author is kinda sorry, but she’s also a thirsty bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiJunkie17/pseuds/SciFiJunkie17
Summary: Raya has evaded capture for years. But when the Mandalorian starts tracking her, things happen that neither of them could have foreseen.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I was too thirsty. And out of my thirst came this fic. Mando is fucking fine. End of.

A life on the run had always been my dream. It was better than any other option I had. And now, I was living it. Hunched over a solitary table in some Outer-Rim cantina, hidden in the shadows, my hood pulled up over my face, I stared at the pockets of a very tipsy stranger.

A couple of credits poked out, luring me in. They were all I needed to get off this planet and further out, further away from my debtors. Then, maybe, I could disappear, get a job in some rundown old bar like this one, and live a free life.

I downed the contents of my glass and slipped out of my seat, keeping to the unlit sections of the crowded cantina. Bumping into to my target, I apologised as I slid my hand into his pockets and relieved him of his change. He grunted at me, then turned back to his drink. Success. I shoved the credits deep into my own pockets and headed for the door.

A light breeze fluttered through the bar, a welcome change of air. As I pushed towards the exit through the crowds of unwashed aliens, heads turned. Not to me, thank the Maker. But towards the open door.

A Mandalorian.

Kriff, this was bad news. I just had to pray to the benevolent stars that the tracking fob he held in his hand was not meant for me. I eyed up my other points of escape and settled for a ‘Staff Only’ door that led out to some back alley.

Kicking my way through a small mound of rubbish that had piled up in front of the door, I scanned the streets for the bounty hunter. No sign. I threw back my shoulders and waltzed straight onto the main street, passing broken down speeders and grubby children.

The space port was only a ten minute walk through the maze of alleyways that graced this planet and I picked my way through them until I could see a gleaming armada of spaceships. My escape. I rounded the corner onto the next street.

The sound of a blaster cocking made me slam to a halt. Kriff. The Mandalorian. With a blaster. Pointed straight at my chest. A wave of panic threatened to attack me but I fought it back.

”Excuse me?” I feigned ignorance. The Mandalorian remained where he was, the sun glinting off his armour. He was tall and imposing, mysterious and unfeeling. If I hadn’t been so deathly terrified, I might have been intrigued, maybe even attracted in that small dark part of me I kept locked away.

The Mandalorian pulled out a bounty puck and pressed a button on the side. An image of me flashed into the air.

”0372 known to her peers as Raya.“ He knew my name. He knew my code. He knew about my peers. There was only one person he could have been hired by.

”Jin Kyarra,” I said, the words distasteful in my mouth. My owner’s name brought a sense of dead and with it, pure adrenaline. I took off running, darting in and out of the streets, back down past the cantina, towards the inn I’d been calling home. I slid around a corner, the door in sight.

He was already there. He cocked his blaster and paced towards me, dominating the alley with his foreboding presence.

”I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold.” He pressed the blaster to my chest. Death or servitude. At least with the latter, there was always a chance of escape. Death, on the other hand, was an eternal prison. I nodded, seemingly resigned to my fate, but the desire to flee still sparked. Soon. I’d outwit him, or Jin. And then I’d be free once more. But the Mandalorian grabbed my wrists and restrained me.

”You don’t want to do this,” I said as he lead me to his ship. He didn’t respond. I tried a different tact. “The man who hired you is a terrible person.”

“Shut up or I’ll freeze you in carbonite.”

I clammed my mouth shut as he opened the door to his ship and pushed me up the ramp.

Inside smelt of tangy fuel and cold metal. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. The ship was bare with only a few mysterious doors off to unknown cupboards.

The Mandalorian tilted his head towards a metal ladder. Unease bubbled within me.

”Please don’t freeze me in carbonite but, how am I supposed to get up there?” I waved my bound hands. The bounty hunter gave me a light kick on the back of the legs and I stumbled towards it. Then, he placed his hands around my waist and lifted me up into the cockpit. Oh stars, that was- 

One type of surprise melted away into another as I took in the high-tech scanners and readings, the numerous dials and levers, the elegant finish. I walked over to the pilot’s chair, somewhat in awe, when the Mandalorian pointed his blaster to another chair.

”Sit.” It wasn’t a question, and so I did. He took his own seat and prepared us for take-off.

”Please don’t freeze me in carbonite but where are you taking me?”

He sighed through his modulator. “I won’t freeze you now, so long as you don’t annoy me. And I’m taking you back to Efkar.”

I bit the inside of my cheek. Efkar, the planet of pleasure. More like the planet of hell. I needed to distract myself.

”So what do they call you? Lorian? Mando? Mandalore?” I asked as the engines fired up.

”Just Mando,” he said and we took off, leaving my safe haven far behind us.


	2. Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raya gets to prove herself to the Mandalorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the thirst train continued. But weirdly, so did some plot. Yum.

I jolted myself awake. Kriff, it hadn’t been a nightmare. Here I was, stuck in the cockpit of a Mandalorian’s ship. I had to escape somehow. Either, I’d sneak out if we stopped, or I’d run off as soon as we arrived and hide in a cargo ship.

A reading showed we were low on fuel so I thanked the universe for small blessings and hoped we’d have to make a stop before Efkar.

The Mandalorian himself, aka Mando, sat completely still. Probably asleep. Maybe, if he was, I could sneak out of the cockpit to an escape pod.

”Hello?” I whispered. His helmet turned to me and I tried to muffle my groan of disappointment. He stared me down for a while and I wanted to disappear. Even though I couldn’t see his eyes, I could feel them burning into me. But I also liked it.

”You hoped I was asleep. You wanted to escape,” he said, his voice low through the modulator. I also liked that.

But I averted my eyes. “No.”

”Don’t lie.” He turned back around to face the endless expanse of space.

”Wouldn’t you if you were me? If you were about to be sold back into a life of sexual servitude?”

”Sexual?” He turned to me again.

I scoffed. “They don’t call Efkar the planet of pleasure for nothing.”

He didn’t respond this time and I sunk lower down in my chair, trying to make myself more comfortable.

A beep sounded and Mando flicked a switch. “We’re landing to refuel on the next planet. Misma system. Don’t get any ideas.”

We touched down a few hours later. Mando grabbed his blaster and went to leave.

”Stay here,” he ordered. “I’ll know if you leave.” He tapped the tracking fob attached to his belt. I swallowed hard as he left with a swoosh of his cape. Damn, Mandalorians were cool. And weirdly sexy. I slapped that thought out of my head as it came. I needed to focus, and get all thoughts about his weirdly hot voice and his weirdly erotic blank stare and his absolutely fabulous cape out of my head. If I wanted to escape, I needed to concentrate.

The sound of the ship door clanging shut came all too slowly, but when it did, I jumped to attention. I had to shuffle down the ladder in an awkward balancing act, but I somehow succeeded.

The main body of the ship was still dark, but I could make out a panel. I pressed it and a door opened, revealing a plethora of weapons. Surely, one of these could relieve me of my bonds, and hopefully without blowing off my hands in the process.

I picked up an odd-looking tool, a long and thin piece of metal with wires protruding out one end and a sharp point at the other. Jamming it into one of the flashing lights on my restraints, they released and I stifled a whoop of joy. Reaching back into the cupboard, I grabbed the nearest blaster and a small knife, and headed towards freedom.

”Is it his?” Gravely voices came from behind some crates as I opened the door.

”It’s Mando’s alright.” The ramp clanked to a halt against the surface of the landing terrace and a group of men looked up from their hiding place. “That’s the girl,” one with an eyepatch said. I froze. “We’ll get her. You strip his ship for parts.” A man with fangs grinned and signed to his compatriots who slunk off into the shadows.

I gripped my weapon tighter as Eyepatch and Fangs approached me.

”Hey there, little girl,” Eyepatch taunted, pulling out his own weapon. “Will you let us have have go with you before we hand you back over to Jin? Or has Mando got their first?” Fear clenched my stomach, and so I did what I was best at. Running.

I threw myself from the ramp and darted into the maze of ships. Blaster bolts pursued me along with the two men, hissing as they ran. I scurried behind a large metal box and pointed my weapon at them.

Something caught my eye. Two burly men with cruel objects were hacking away at the exterior of Mando’s ship, prising off panels. I recognised them. Jin’s best thugs. Stealing from randoms to fund evils. What would metal like that buy? A couple hundred more harvesting kits? I wasn’t having any of it.

I’d never done it before, but I trained the blaster at the two men, squinting at them through the eyepiece, and then firing. It felt primal, natural. To my shock, the men were vaporised, but a small part of me felt glee.

Footsteps sounded behind me and I turned around just in time to see Eyepatch and Fangs running towards me. I swung the blaster into the side of Fangs’ head and kicked Eyepatch. Stunned, they both fell to the ground.

”Did Jin send you so he didn’t have to pay for me?” I spat.

Eyepatch lunged from the ground, pulling me on top of him. I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my fist, and flipped us over. I kicked and flailed, trying to attack his groin, but he was too strong. He chucked my blaster far away from the two of us. 

Remembering what else I had, I reached for my belt and pulled out the knife. He registered what I was holding, but before he could wrestle it from me, I plunged it hard into his stomach. He clutched at his stomach as I pulled it out and rolled over on his side.

I jumped to my feet to see Mando standing there, a blaster trained on each thug.

”Impressive,” he said, shooting them both. I winced at the sound and he chuckled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back in the direction of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cold-blooded killers.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows where this is going to go? Well, I sort of do. But Raya will probably do crazy things and send the story in crazy directions. But don’t worry, you horny bitches. Smut will come.


End file.
